Talk:Golden Freddy/@comment-68.229.56.150-20141120094652
Theory time (this is going to be long btw XXX MAY CONTAIN POSSIBLE SPOILERS XXX keep an open mind and remember, it's my personal theory based on facts in the game) so if you've paid enough attention to Mr. Phone guy then you know there are 3 total locations. Five nights at Freddy's 2 is a prequel. And the business has been open for around 20 years as of the first game. So I believe Fred bears family diner opened around 1972 (stay with me) because Freddy FazzBear's pizza place is opened for 2 weeks in 1987 and he (phone guy) said the old building (diner) was left to rot. So it was probably open around 10+ Years (closing around the early 1980s) and then opening a few years later with all the money they made (and didn't spend maintaining the diner) and spending most of it on the new technology for the animatronics, the new attractions, the bigger building (everything that comes with buying a building) and all that jazz. Now we know the old 5 animatronics were left to rot, putting them in a bad state, then they were going to be fixed up but they got new animatronics instead using the old ones for parts, (explaining the missing parts from Bonnie and chica) I assume Bonnie's face is missing due to them wanting to fix it up but then stopping and getting the new Toy Bonnie instead (same with chica's head) how ever when the new place closed after only 2 weeks they had scraped the new animatronics and kept the old ones to fix up (fact form fnaf2) thus explaining why they look different in the first game. Now for the first game I believe the pizzeria opened sometime in 1992 (and closed in November after you work there) because the pay would line up with the minimum wage of that time and you work the exact same days you did in the 2nd game, also it being opened in 1992 would mark 20 years if Fred bears family diner opened in 1972. So the time Frame matches up. Making the time frame: Fred bears family diner opened xx/xx/1972 closed ??? Freddy FazzBear's pizza place opened 11/01/1987 closed 11/14/1987 Freddy FazzBear's pizzeria opened xx/xx/1992 closed 11/14/1992. This is my personal theory using what facts we know from both games. We know you work in November from the 8th to the 12th, making your shift in fnaf2 Sunday-Thursday, so your days off are Friday(the 13th) and Saturday (the 14th) and if fnaf1 took place in 1992 the week lines up the same again (as does the pay you receive) so it makes sense. Now for my theory of the bite of 87. We have 11 suspects, so let's use the process of elimination. Old Bonnie doesn't have a face so she's out. 10 left, toy chica can take off her beak, but her mouth under that doesn't look like it can move, so she's out, 9 left. The puppet doesn't appear to even have teeth or a moving mouth, so can't be him. 8. Toy Freddy and toy Bonnie don't look like they can open their moths wide enough to bite Into a human head. So it must not be them either, 6. golden Freddy A. Isn't in use at this point and B doesn't have a Skelton at this point, not him. 5. Balloon boys mouth also doesn't seem to move, so can't be him. 4. Old chica, old Freddy, old foxy, and mangle. Now all old animatronics are put in parts and services during the day (probably locked) so it probably isn't any of them. Thus leaving our last one, Mangle, it has the teeth and jaw for it, it's out in kids cove free to move around and it could bite an adults head when they least suspected it. You might ask "how do you know it didn't bite a kid?" Well phone guy says they act just fine around kids, but just stare at the adults, as if seeing all adults as a threat to the kids, a parent could have been trying to get their kid to come home but the kid wasn't listening and the parent tried to be forceful and get them out of kids cove, then mangle took a bite right out of their head. Or maybe it happened a different way, that's just an example. but to me, mangle seems the most obvouis (again my own personal theory, feel free to comment what you think) now here's a real stretch, theory about the origin of the Golden Freddy suit. Assuming I'm correct about Fred bears family diner, they most likely only started with 1 animatronic, a friendly yellow bear named Freddy. Now when they made some money they decided to get even more anamtionics, being Bonnie, Chica, and foxy, but that would make both chica and Freddy yellow, so they changed Freddy's color to brown and haven't used the yellow suit since. Now for the people who want to argue without listening to the phone guy or reading the newspapers in the game. Yes Five nights at Freddy's 2 is a prequal, because the previous location mentioned is Fred bears family diner, the name of the location in the first game is Freddy FazzBear's pizzeria. Listen to phone guy for confirmation of this. "How do you explain phone guy talking about the doors and power limit" well they probably didn't have tons of money opening the diner, so I assume they had a low budget, having a similar building to the first game, but it is confirmed in game that these are not the same building. So when they spent all their money just to have the place close down after two weeks, they reopened with a low budget and went back to their roots, limited power and doors. (Small theory of why the no doors in game 2: they spent all the money on everything else they forgot about the doors, so they just give you a Freddy mask to make up for it) "How do you know the first game takes place in 1992?" Well if you research the minimum wage of that time it would line up with how much you get paid in the first game, 1992 would be 5 years after the 2nd building closed and has the exact same week as 1987 (look at a calendar of both years) so to me it makes the most sense. Feel free to reply with add ons to this theory, disapproving facts against this theory, or general feed back. Thanks for reading :) ~shooterman9097